Quêtes de guide des aventuriers
Cette page est pour les quêtes que vous recevez de n'importe quel branche de la Guilde des Aventuriers, plus spécifiquement si vous avez obtenu une quête de leur tract, le walkthrough de ladite quête ce trouve ici, sinon vous ne le trouverez pas sur cette page Northmarket Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job Cette quête commence après avoir obtenu le manoir de Northmarket. *Allez a la Guilde des Aventuriers dans les Bidonvilles et lisez l'offre d'emploi. *Allez ensuite parlez au marchant sur les docks des Bidonvilles. Renseignez vous au près de lui des détails concernant la quête. Il vous suggère de parler avec un Orc. *Allez dans le bar Bitch's Sixth Tit et parlez a l'Orc. Il vous dirigera vers l'arbre frappé par la foudre dans la forêt. *Assurez vous de vous arrêter au magasin d'outil pour acheter une pelle. Il est une Graine sombre ratable dans la tombe sans marque. *Allez vers l'arbre brulé (au sud ouest de Northmarket) et vous trouverez le campement orc. Nettoyez le et le boss apparaitra près des arbres au milieu. Assurez vous de tuer ces garde du corps en premier ou vous allez être submergé par les renforts. *Allez récupérer votre récompense a la Guilde, puis rendez visite a Florine dans votre Manoir. Elle se proposeras de tenir le magasin devant le manoir, et vous pourrez désormais vendre vos objets *Conséquence: Tous les survivant de la purge vont se déplacer vers la grotte au nord de l'arbre Check Out my Package Après avoir terminé la quête "Na Na Why don't You Get A Job", 2 autres quêtes apparaissent dans la Guilde des Aventuriers de Northmarket. Récupérez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. *Allez au magasin de jouet de Northmarket, la vendeuse vous donnera un "Ticking package" (une horloge) a delivrer au magasin d'horloge de Eastfort. Faite donc. Battez tous ceux qui voudront vous arrêtez. *Juste avant d'atteindre Eastfort, il y aura une fille et un clockwork scorpion. Le scorpion possède beaucoup de vie mais ne devrait pas vraiment être difficile. Il lâche un "Mechanism Parts" qui peut être utilisé pour renforcer l'arme de Felix (Healbot). *Maintenant entrez et allez au magasin dans la partie nord ouest de la ville et donnez l'horloge au gars. Puis retournez a la guilde pour terminer la quête. Une H-scene de fin de quête général vas se produire et mettra fin a la journée. NOTE: Pour le moment il semble y avoir un bug si vous passez par le magasin de votre manoir, vous pouvez prendre votre transport (cheval) pour Eastfort. Après la quête vous pourrez être attaqué par des fanatique sur les routes. Night of the Raping Dead Après avoir terminé la quête "Na Na Why don't You Get A Job", 2 autres quêtes apparaissent dans la Guilde des Aventuriers de Northmarket. Récupérez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. *Allez a Lumberhill, parlez au maire dans le pub. *Allez dans l'église, parlez au prêtre pour une bénédiction gratuite (Un augmentation de l'attaque et de la défense qui dur un bon moment), ne la gaspillez pas ! Si vous êtes confiant sur votre force, vous pouvez la sauver pour la seconde partie. *Sauvegardez ! Parlez au maire dans l'église pour commencer la quête. *Courrez entre le coin supérieur gauche et le coin supérieur droit de la carte, tous les zombies apparaisent tout en haut et descendent vers les maisons. Soyez sûr d'être a votre vitesse maximum pour engager tous les zombies violeur avant qu'ils atteignent une maison (si vous entendez un cri, c'est qu'il ont eu une maison...) Si ils passent, l’intérieur seras détruit cela signifie que si le cordonnier est détruit, le magasin est perdu. Mais si vous voulez les coffres dans l'auberge (deux de 1,500 Sils), vous devrez la laisser se faire détuire ** Si vous rencontrez des problèmes pour géré les zombies, trois zombies apparaissent dés le début (un a l'est de l'église, et deux a l'ouest), le joueurs devrait s'occuper du zombie de l'est en premier puis allez a l'ouest (soyez averti que le second zombie de l'ouest se dirige vers le cordonnier). Les deux zombies suivant apparaissent aussi a l'ouest (le quatrième zombies de l'ouest se dirige vers l'auberge), puis le prochain zombie viens de l'est mais ira vers la maison au nord ouest donc restez dans la zone de l'ouest. Le zombie suivant apparait aussi a l'ouest (pour un total de cinq zombie a l'ouest), et le dernier zombie apparait a l'est et fait une petite dance devant la maison du nord est avant d'entrer. *Quand le dernier zombie est mort, vous aurez une boite de dialogue avec le Hero se parlant a lui même et l’annonçant. Allez a l'église. *Battre le boss, Soyez averti, il met des enchantements sur ces alliées et en invoquera d'autre ç certains seuil de ces HPs, donc tuez ces minions pour éviter d'être submergé. Vous devrez encore avoir votre bénédiction ce qui rends les choses plus facile. *Après avoir fait votre rapport au maire, acceptez la quête secondaire. Sauvegardez si vous le voulez, récupérez votre (autre) Bénédiction si vous ne l'avez pas prise avant (ou si celle que vous avez eu gratuitement est fini), et allez dans les bois (le coin au nord ouest du village). *Parlez au survivant, puis allez a droite et faite un tour complet dans le sens antihoraire, tuant tous ce que vous trouver et ramasser tous les objets. Ignorez la crypte pour le moment, n'entrez PAS dedans tout de suite. Soyez rapide ! Spam le bouton d'attaque pour gardez votre bénédiction le plus longtemps possible. Il y a une Graine sombre ratable sur cette carte. Vous devez détruire tous les orbes avant d'entrer dans la crypte. Le Hero combattra un ours possédé quand vous aurez trouvé la dernière orbe. *Retournez a droite, cette fois entrez dans la crypte. Il y a un point de sauvegarde. Dans la crypte vous devez passer les salle en utilisant les direction suivant: Gauche, Haut, Haut, Bas, un cercle autour de la salle dans le sens horaire en commençant dans le coin supérieur gauche et quand vous entendrez un "click" sortir par la gauche (cela signifie commence dans le coin supérieur gauche, allez dans le coin supérieur droit, puis le coin inférieur droit et ainsi de suite). Vous pouvez vouloir vous trompez INTENTIONNELLEMENT de chemin dans chaque pièce, le faire vous permets d 'accéder a des crypte individuellement avec chacune un squelette qui lâche un Vendor Trash chère et un coffre. *Un autre point de sauvegarde est présent avant la dernière salle. Avancez et vous déclencherai une des batailles les plus difficile, espérez être suffisamment rapide pour avoir tout ramassé et que votre bénédiction est toujours active. Larelle inflige des dégâts important et applique une malédiction qui se cumule réduisant votre attaque jusqu'à ne faire pratiquement plus de dégâts, notez qu'a chaque application la duré est augmenté. Vous pouvez l'annuler avec l'a bénédiction d’attaque que le Hero possède. L'ombre a une fraction de ses HPs et de sa défense, inflige près autant de dégâts et applique des altération d'état incapacitant. Les "meatshields" aurait était extrêmement dangereux et difficile, si vous n'aviez pas votre bénédiction d'attaque et de défense. Tuez l'ombre, puis Larelle et enfin les "meatshield". *Après avoir gagné, décidé du destin de Larelle, ayez une relation sexuelle, réveillez le lendemain matin et regardez la quête marquée comme complété... Mais n'oubliez pas ce qui vous est dû. Allez a la Guilde des Aventuriers pour recevoir votre paiement, puis retournez a Lumberhill et parlez au maire dans la 'église pour recevoir un bonus Sils et un Red Ether. Puis parlez au prêtre pour recevoir un composant d’artisanat comme deuxième bonus *Conséquence: Tous les bâtiments que les zombies ont eu sont détruit et plus personne ne se trouvera dans ces bâtiments. Si le cordonnier a était détruit, le magasin ne sera plus disponible (tout investissement fait, ne rapportera plus de revenus), si l'auberge a était détruite, vous avez accès a 3,000 Sils dans les coffres. Il n'y a aucun bénéfice a part pour votre sens de la moralité pour avoir sauvé entièrement la ville ou bien la laisser se faire complément détruire. Eastfort Ain't No Party Like a Search Party Après avoir terminé la quête "Na Na Why don't You Get A Job", cette quête apparait dans la Guilde des Aventuriers de Eastfort. Récupérez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. *Parlez au maître de la guilde dans le fond, et allez a Giant's Path. ATTENTION: Contrairement a d'habitude, vous ne serez pas capable de partir une fois entré, soyez préparé. *Une fois entré, allez au nord. Vous trouverez quelque soldat de Kellos. Continuez au nord et vous en affronterez d'autre. Une fois le sommet du troisième écran attends, allez a l'est. *Continuez a l'est, combattez d'autre soldat puis un boss. Evanie the Sword Saint peut taper fort, mais ne possède pas d'attaque de zone, d'altération d'état ou des minions, donc le combats ne devrait pas être dur. Elle lâche une bonne armure et un objet d'artisanat pour le Hero et s'enfuit. *Continuez a l'est, combattez d'autre soldat et passer le pont de l'est, il y a un point de sauvegarde si vous le souhaitez. Puis retournez un pont en arrière et allez au sud, combattez et continuez au sud. *Vous arriverez a un campement de soldat. Votre but est les deux tentes isolé près du bas. Celle de gauche contient les aventuriers et un combat. Après avoir gagné Kyrie (Mage de niveau 17) rejoindras votre équipe (Et si vous avez Doll dans votre équipe, elle soignera le combattant qui a les jambes cassées) et votre nouveau but seras de battre tous les gardes dehors. Ouvrez tous les coffre pour des objets de combat et des objets de soins. *Dans la tente de droite, il y a une maid que vous pouvez violer (+3 Satisfaction), un bon bouclier et une carte sur la map que vous devriez prendre. Maintenant allez tuer les soldats. Si vous avez un niveau décent, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur. *Quête completé/ Vous recevez une H-Scene de fin de quête général, ainsi qu'une nouvelle journée. Allez parler au chef de la guilde et ensuite au gars en bleu au comptoir pour recevoir votre récompense. Sur le coté est de Eastfort se trouve un bâtiment (Military Intelligmence). Essayez d'entrer pour accéder a une échange de la carte trouvé pour un Siege Shield, un bouclier très puissant. Puis allez améliorer votre arme et tout est bon. Cannibal Corps. Une fois que vous avez parlé avec l'ingénieur dans le bâtiment de l’ingénierie (au sud est de Eastfort), allez a la Guilde des Aventuriers et prenez le tract. Retournez au bâtiment et reparlez a l'ingénieur. A ce point, vous perdez Hero comme membre active de votre équipe (La première fois dans ce jeu), vous devez donc sélectionné avec soin les trois membres pour cette quêteL'équipe peut sauté sur les poutres pour atteindre le trésors.. Le quête juste après le HeroLe personnage qui occupe le deuxième emplacement dans le menu de formation. deviendra le chef de groupe. Wordlocked chest. Le chef d'équipe dans le donjon détermine les 3 variations possible pour résoudre l'énigme. Si votre chef est Bronwyn, Felix ou Yeon qui peuvent parler l'Elfe, vous aurez une énigme traduite qui ressemble a ceci Holy paladin, honoured knight, a boneless hand with grey flesh and iron might. La réponse est: gauntlet Si votre chef d'équipe ne parle pas l'Elfe, ce qui est pratiquement le cas de tout le monde sauf les 3 mentionné plus haut, alors vous aurez l'énigme orignal non traduite écrite en Elfe. Olyhiel alandinpiel, onouredhiel ightkniel, aiel onelessbiel andhiel ithwiel eygriel eshfliel andiel ironiel ightmiel. Et le fait est, que du point de vu de votre chef d'équipe, le puzzle étant écrit en Elfe, la réponse doit aussi être écrite en Elfe. La réponse est: auntletgiel Le troisième cas spécial est celui de Chimei. Elle vas simplement utilisez un sort pour ouvrir le coffre et prendre l'équipement sans résoudre l'énigme. Dans l'un des coffre de la partie nord du donjon vous trouverez une Graine sombre. Près de la fin du donjon, vous pouvez prendre un Porn Mag dans un coffre. Dans le coffre le plus en haut a l'ouest, ce trouve les Magician's Glove. Nettoyez le donjon des ennemis et tuez le boss Orc pour finir cette quête. L'ingénieur vous révèle qu'il est en réalité un Agent du Roi qui enquête sur les disparition en Kellos. Apparemment ils ne sont pas relâché, et sont utilisé comme sacrifice pour les membres d'un culte. Westcastle The Virgin Gynocides Entrez dans la guilde des aventuriers et prenez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. *Allez a l'église et parlez au prêtre. *Allez dans la maison au sud de l'église, lisez le journal. *Allez au magasin de Bric a Brac, parlez a la femme du vendeur. *Allez dans l'immeuble (le bâtiment le plus a gauche de la ville), a l’intérieur, entrez dans l’appartement au rez-de-chaussée et parlez a la femme. *Essayez d'entrer dans le théâtre (juste a droite de l'auberge), après la cinématique vous devrez modifier votre équipe pour inclure un invité (Gargan). Emmenez Raina rallongera la duré des cinématiques. *Dans la zone principale du théâtre, toutes les portes sont fermées sauf la porte qui mène au coulisse. entrez dans les coulisse vas déclencher un combat qui vous donnera un déguisement. La zone des coulisse possède 13 sorties, mais ne vous sentez pas dépasse, c'est très simple. Il est en forme de fer a cheval, il y a le chemin de gauche et celui de droite, chacun avec une pièce, une sortie pour les dessous de la scène, une sortie pour la scène et une sortie pour le dessus de la scène. L'arche du fond possède 5 portes (nommé pièce #1 a #5 de la gauche vers la droite) **(Optionnel) Vous pouvez piller la pièce du chemin de gauche ainsi que les pièce #3 et #5 quand vous le souhaitez (#3 et #5 sont en réalité une seul et même pièce connecté, elle contient une Graine sombre). Il y a aussi quelque dialogue optionnel avec un cultiste (deux fois) dans la pièce du chemin de gauche et avec Mickele dans la pièce #3/#5. **(Optionnel) Allez sous la scène et écoutez les dialogues. *Allez dans la pièce du chemin de droite, le deuxième levier a partir de la droite sur le mur contient "Mechanism Key". *Allez dans la pièce #2, parlez au cultiste (Optionnellement vous pouvez fouiller sa commode). **(Optionnel) Allez sur la scène, parlez a Brogan, récupérez "Brogen's Key". Si vous avez fini A Forge Too Far, il vous reconnaitra et vous la donnera gratuitement. Sinon, il vous considérera comme un nouveau membre et vous devrez payer 3,000 Sils pour l'obtenir. *Allez sous la scène, utilisez le levier de gauche avec la "Mechanism Key". *Entrez sur la scène, recuperer "Theatre Office Key" sur Brogan inconscient (et "Brogen's Key" si vous ne l'avez pas déjà). *Allez dans la pièce #1, pillez le coffre en utilisant la Borgen's Key pour "Spot Remover" (optionnellement vous pouvez pillez le placard et le gobelet sur la table). *Donnez le "Spot Remover" a l'homme dans la pièce #2 pour recevoir "Tentacle Porn". *Passez devant l'homme qui garde la pièce #4, il vous prendras votre "Tentacle Porn" et laissera le bureau sans surveillance. *Entrez dedans en utilisant la "Theatre Office Key". Lisez les mail sur la table et prenez la Graine sombre ainsi que la "Strange Note". Puis quittez la pièce. *Après la cinématique, votre équipe est réduit a 3 personnage (Gargan est parti) et vous devez combattre un boss avec ~3000 HP qui inflige beaucoup de dégâts. Le gagner fera avancé le temps et une H-scene de fin de quête général seras joué. *Parlez au prêtre dans l'église de Westcastle pour recevoir vos papiers signés. *Parlez au greffier de la guilde des aventuriers de Westcastle pour recevoir votre récompense (1,200 Sils, et +3 Gloire) *Remarque et conséquence: Avant la quête, les trois filles seront autour du village. L'une en train de parler a un homme avec un capuchon et une autre dans sa maisons (on recherche encore la dernière). La fille qui vit dans la maison au sud de l'église est la seule survivante. Southport All's Were That Ends Were Entrez dans la guilde des aventuriers et prenez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. * Parlez a la nonne dans l'église, juste au nord de la guilde des Aventuriers. * Allez a Hunutervale. Suivez le chemin de brique de Southport jusqu’à trouvé un chemin de terre avec un panneau bifurquant vers la forêt. Si vous voulez sauvegardez, faite le avant d'entrer dans le village. * Dans la maison au sud de la maison du maire, vous pouvez trouver deux coffre, ils contiennent une Graine sombre ratable et une "Bearskin". * Entrez dans la maison du maire, la maison dans le coin au nord ouest du village. Vous aurez une cinématique et vous serez transporté au milieu de la forêt. * Il y a deux coffres l'est de l'autel. Ils contiennent un "Mushrooms" et un "Red Ether". Continuez vers l'est combattez quelque loup-garou. A partir d'ici, il y aura divers villageois loup garou qui rodent. * Allez vers le sud et vous verrez deux coffres. Ils contienne une "Hi-Potion" et une "Potion of Barkskin". Allez plus au sud et vous trouverez un coffre contenant une "Lo-Potion". * Continuez vers l'ouest. Au sud vous trouverez une villageoise qui ne vous attaque pas. Vous pouvez soit la violée pour une H-Scene et +3 Satisfaction ou juste l'ignorée. * Continuez vers l'ouest. Au nord, vous trouverez un villageois loup garou et plein de coffre derrière lui. Combattez le et récupérez les coffre. Ils contiennent deux Graines sombres, une "Druidic Robes", un "Topaz" et un "Porno Mag". * Au sud, vous affronterez le boss. Après l'avoir battu, vous recevrez un "Clay Idol", utilisé pour améliorer l'arme de Doll. * Vous recevrez une "Priest's Letter" et on vous demandera de l'emmener a la nonne. Retournez a l'église de Southport et donnez la lui. * Récupérez votre récompense au près du greffier de la guilde et vous aurez une H-scene de fin de quête général. Ceci fera avancé le temps d'un jour. * Conséquence: Le village sera moins hostile et certains seront un peu prétentieux avec leur pouvoir. Le prêtre bougera pour Huntervale et sa place a Southport sera occupée par une nonne. It Came From Below the Equator Entrez dans la guilde des aventuriers et prenez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. * Parlez au capitaine sur le coté est des docks. Suivez le chemin qu'il vous indique et montez dans le bateau. * Il y a un journal sur la table a droite. Ces journaux peuvent être trouvé durant la quête pur une courte histoire si vous le souhaitez en plus de quelques indices sur quoi faire. Passez la porte en bas a gauche pour un combat, si vous perdez faite la quête plus tard. Après avoir gagné, les monstres vont rodés dans le bateau et vous affronter. * De l'autre coté de la salle, se trouve des notes que vous devez lire et une Graine sombre dans un coffre. Après avoir lu les notes, quittez la salle et passez la porte en haut a gauche, vous trouverez une clef sous l'oreille a coté du coffre le plus en haut a droite. Il y au un Porn Mag dans l'un des coffre. * Maintenant vous pouvez allez dans le couloir du milieu, sortez par la porte de gauche et passez la nouvelle porte en haut a gauche. Avancez et dans la salle suivante, lisez les notes. * Maintenant retournez au début, et passez la porte de droite juste a coté des échelles. Fouillez les commodes pour divers objets et une clef. Retournez au milieu du couloir et passez par la porte d'en bas a gauche pour divers objets. * Combattez tous les monstres qui restent et passez la porte au fond du couloir pour un bossIl lâche un objet d'artisanat Strand of Ultrasilk. Après avoir gagné, parlez au capitaine pour mettre fin a la journée et gagner une H-scene de fin de quête général. * Le jour suivant, allez voir le greffier de la guilde pour votre récompense (4,000 Sils et +3 Gloire). Hall Monitor from Hell Entrez dans la guilde des aventuriers et prenez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. Allez a l'académie de magique de Southport et depuis l'entré, allez a gauche pour votre rendre dans l'aile ouest de l'école. Le donneur de quête est dans la dernière porte a droite. Entrez dans la salle pour rencontre le Prof. Antimbits dont toutes la classe a séché son cours. Votre job est de tous les trouvés. Il y a 30 étudiants au total dont 12 qui ont besoin d'être persuadés *Un étudiant est juste dehors a gauche en train de regarder la statue. *Un étudiant est dans le bureau d'inscription de l'académie de magie. C'est ce lui de gauche. *Un étudiant peut être trouvé dans l'enclos des créature magique près de l'entré, en train de lire un livre. *Un étudiant peut être trouvé dans la salle d'étude des herbes, en train de nettoyer. *Un étudiant travaille dans le magasin des étudiantsElle est têtue. Vous devez insister.... *Un étudiant joue a une jeu dans le dortoir des garçon au premier étage. *Un étudiant est au troisième étage de la tour d'astronomieLa grande tour sur le coté gauche du quartier de l'école.. *Quatre étudiant prennent une pause dans le bar. *Un étudiant prends du plaisir a "regarder" dans le magasin de livre. Section de Combat *Allez dans la maison du club juste a gauche de l'entré de l'école, un homme est devant. Parlez lui et vous serez engagé dans un combat. *Sauvegardez si vous le souhaitez avant d'entrer dans la maison. Vous allez être attaqué par 3 étudiants. Il y a 3 coffre a gauche. Objets: Porn Mag, Blue Ribbon Brew et 500 Sils, avancez vers le haut. *L'étudiant dans la salle de gauche vous attaquera et mais pas celui a droite. Le coffre a gauche contient une "Gang Hideout Key". *Allez en bas et vous trouverez 3 étudiants, Deux d'entre eux vous attaquera. Après la bataille, le troisième embarquera les deux autre et acceptera d'aller en classe. *Le coffre a gauche des escalier contient un "Sobering Drink". Continuez en bas pour trouvé un homme et un étudiant en train de "cuisiner" et vous attaquera. *Les deux coffre de la pièce contiennent un "Blue Magic Crystal" chacun. *Allez dans la salle suivant. Un étudiant et un gardian qui renvoie les attaque magique vont vous attaquer. Battez les (Chromium Ingot reçût) et prenez le banc pour la salle d'en haut. *Montez et utilisé le banc pour passez le trou. *Descendez pour trouver deux autre étudiant. Ils n'attaqueront pas. 3 Coffre dans la salle du haut et 5 de plus dans celle du bas. Objets: "Cyrobrew", "Appletini", "Enhanced Brew", "Brandi", "Power Brew", "Blue Ribbon" "Brew", "Cheap Wine" et une Graine sombre. Remontez. *Montez a l'étage, 2 coffre vous attende juste a coté des escalier: un "Pyrobrew" et un "Mushrroms" sont dedans. *Dans la salle suivant, combattez les deux étudiants. *Utilisez la "Gang Hideout Key" sur la porte. Vous trouverez Yeon et ses 3 lieutenant ici et vous allez avoir un combat difficile (Phoenix Feather reçût après la bataille) *Après votre victoire, vous avez une H-Scene avec Yeon et vous l'envoyez dans votre donjon. *Retournez voir le Prof. Antimbots, parlez lui. Retournez a la guilde des aventuriers pour recevoir votre récompense (10,000 Sils et 3 Gloire). Une H-Scene de fin de quête général et un nouveau jour arriveSi vous avez oublié quelque objets, vous pouvez revisiter le bâtiments n'importe quel jour. Il reste seulement le cuisinier a l'intérieur.. Sacrifices for Algernon Entrez dans la guilde des aventuriers et prenez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. Équipe suggéré par Vegabanana: Raina, Gargan, Hero et Meline. * Allez dans la fermme la plus au nord. * Parlez au vieil homme qui vous mène au champ avec le cercle de récolte. Vous pouvez trouver un "Magic Handbook" vers la droite. ** Si vous avez Gargan dans votre équipe, il vous informera que c'est fait par un culte. ** Si vous avez Kyrie, elle vous informera que le culte a ouvert une poche dimensionnel. ** La présence de Chimei n'est pas vraiment utile. ** Les autres sont soit ennuyés, effrayés ou ont un commentaire aléatoire qui n'aide pas pour l'enquête. * Une fois que vous avez fini d'étudié la scène du crime, allez au 3eme étage de la tour d'astronomie pour une cinématique avec trois fille. C'est une bonne place pour sauvegarder. * Retournez a la ferme et parlez au fermier, regardez la cinématique. Vous serez téléporter dans une autre dimension grâce a une faille dans le temps et l'espace. * Votre but est de capturer la fille et de trouver la sortie du labyrintheIl y a une Graine sombre ratable dans ce donjon.. * Une imp vous vendra des objetsSi vous avez tué l'imp dans les sous-sol chez Elvoo, l'imp dans ce labyrinthe aura disparut., ou vous pouvez la tuer pour récupérer les objets. * La persécution des trois mages vous mènera a un homme ressemblant a un démon. Le meneur abandonne et vas a Northmarket et vous combattez le boss (Folio Fiend reçût) et les deux autre sorcières. * Après avoir battu le bossGargan sera content de voir que le culte perds sont seul chef (+3 RP avec Gargan)., retournez voir la succube et elle vous ramènera a la ferme. * Allez voir récupérez votre récompense (480 Sils au lieu des 4,800 Sils annoncé) Références Catégorie:Quêtes